When Stars Shatter
by PanchoPojoxx
Summary: It was over. She had gotten what she wished for, they all did in their own way. But one wasn't satisfied, they wanted revenge. Be prepared... for his return. And the Great Race shall begin again, but with more to gain, and so much more to loose. -EvAikka-


**. Z e r o : Where I Stand .**

_"It's been at least two years ince the Great Race of Oban. My father and I have been getting along well; for the most part. The Race still seems to wade its way into my mind and it still feels like a dream when I look back at it. Every now and then I start to miss the friends I made during that adventure . . . I miss then a lot . . . and I wonder what they're doing now . . . and if they remember me . . . "_

She brushed her bangs away from her ruby eyes as they flickered away from her book to look at the night sky. Above her the stars were like diamonds in the sky and to her they seemed to shine brighter tonight. In the distance, a star glowed brighter than all the others and she smiled to herself, pretending it was something else.

She closed her book, set it down beside her, and laid back with her hands behind her head. Her eyes went from each star, imagining it more than just a star; a planet. A planet with it's own cities and towns and so much more. Her mind wandered to the infinite possibilites to planets much like hers, to others far different from her own.

She looked back at the brightest star and found that it had a tint of red. She furrowed her brows and suinted her eyes, making sure she was seeing right. She sat up and stared at the star.

"Eva dear," a voice caled from behind her, "there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere."

The girl looked behind her and saw her father, she smiled softly. "Sorry Dad, I was just looking at the stars."

The man chuckled and went over to his daughter, helping her up. "I know, I know. But we should get back home. It's getting late."

His daughter nodded in agreement and he headed to the car, but Eva looked back at the star with curious eyes. It was now back to normal, no tint of red in sight.

"Eva, is everything all right?"

She tore her gaze away from the star and walked towards the car with a smile.

"Yeah . . . everything's just . . . fine . . . "

**. x . x . x .**

"_It's been nearly two Earth years since the Great Race of Oban and the Ultimate Prize. I have returned home and welcomed greatly. I've resumed my princley duties without difficulty, well mostly. It seems a part of me was lost in the Race, but I'm un able to point out which part of me was. The Race always comes back into my thoughts and I begin to think about the bonds I created and the choices I had to make. And then . . . my thoughts start to . . . go to a promise I made . . . and then if I plan to keep it . . . "_

He stood atop a large rock that overlooked part of his kingdom, as well as the grasslands outside of it. Beside him was his mount and in his hand his bow. It was night and the moon casted a beautiful glow on the structures and center fountain. The stars in the ebony sky stood out like fireflies on black paper.

His gaze softened as he looked away from the sky and began petting his mount. The stars . . . they reminded him too much of certain things. And he certainly did not need such things clouding his mind at this time.

"Prince Aikka," the boy whirled around, a bright smile on his face. But only found his fencing master Canaan.

"Prince Aikka," the man said again with a bow, "you should be in bed. Why are you out here?"

"Looking at the kingdom Canaan . . . just looking at the kingdom."

The master looked at his pupil curiously, trying to find a deeper meaning in his eyes, but the prince did not look at him. His mind was elsewhere, and he could see it.

"You should be in bed . . . there will be a gethering tomorrow morning. You need your rest, your input will be greatly needed tomorrow."

Aikka climbed onto his mount and helped his master up as well. "I know Canaan, I know."

They flew over the buildings and Aikka glanced downward at the fountain and saw a redish glow to it. He furrowed his brows and blinked, but at a second glance he found it back to normal.

"Prince, are you okay?"

He shook his head and looked onward towards the castle. "I'm fine Canaan. Everything's as it should be . . . everything is just fine . . . "

**. x . x . x .**

He looked into the pool of water, his golden aura casting a reflection in it. He skimmed his fingers across the top.

"Two years . . . "

Birds flew overhead and a few of their white feathers fell into the pool of water. He stared at them softly.

"It seems longer than that . . . "

As the feathers flaoted in the water, one of them began to fade into a dark gray color, part of it nearly black. His eyes suddenly became stern and he looked upward and around.

"No . . . it can't be . . . no . . . "

He quickly left the the pool of water while mumbling things to himself.

The black feather seemed to get darker and a white feather bumped into it. That feather floated to the edge of the pool, before it seemed to shatter and those small pieces sunk to the bottom.

**. x . x . x .**

**End Note: **I can't say much . . . I'm back into Oban Star Racers . . . and I feel horrible ._. Review if you wish . . .


End file.
